


Meant To Be

by DeeChicagoFireFan



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeChicagoFireFan/pseuds/DeeChicagoFireFan
Summary: Matt and Sylvie go on their first date!
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 19
Kudos: 78





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! How are you all doing?
> 
> I want to thank you all so much for the kudos and comments on my very first fic. You guys are the best ❤️ some of you asked me to continue the "Beautiful Family" fic, and write about the date that they go on. So here it is 😄
> 
> If you're here, and you haven't read "Beautiful Family", no worries, you can still read this one as it is.
> 
> Edit: Thought I would add this to the Brettsey August prompt challenge, since it has their first kiss.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Sylvie takes a deep breath as she's standing at the entrance of the restaurant. It's finally happening, she's going on a date with Matt Casey. 2020 has been a bad year for her, but this date with Matt is one of the good things that has come out of it. The other good thing is Taylor Swift's surprise album.

She's nervous, and a little worried because she doesn't want anything to go wrong and jeopardize the friendship that they've built over the years. The friendship that they have built based on mutual trust, and respect. She shakes her head and smiles to herself. Nothing can go wrong. They have been always been there for eachother no matter what, so it will always stay that way. Out of all the guys she has met and dated in her life, she knows Matt is the right one. She has never felt anything like this before, they seem to be made for eachother. So everything is going to be fine. She reassures herself, rolls her shoulders back, and walks in.

Sylvie sees Matt sitting at the table in the center of the restaurant. He is wearing a black suit and his hair is neatly parted to one side. Of course he is early. What a gentleman. She lets the maitre d' know that her date is already here, takes off her coat and approaches the table. Matt sees Sylvie walking towards him, smiles widely, and gets up from the table to greet her. He kisses her lightly on the cheek and pulls back to look at her. She's wearing a blue dress that really brings out her eyes, and is hugging her slim figure in all the right places. Her hair is let down and wavy and Matt takes a moment to appreciate her beauty.

"You look beautiful, Sylvie," he says, still smiling.

Sylvie blushes and brushes a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, and you clean up well. You look very nice."

Matt smiles and pulls out a chair for her, and slides it in once she is seated and takes his place opposite her. They order their drinks and start talking while they wait.

"You know that day last year when I wanted to ask you something outside the ambo, but Hermann interrupted us?" he asks, feeling a little nervous and shy about what he is going to tell her.

Sylvie nods. "Yes, of course. And you never did get back to me. What did you want to ask me?" she asks with the same curious expression she had on her face last year.

Matt rests his arms on the table and starts wringing his hands. "Well I was going to ask you out on a date, but after the interruption, I thought maybe it was a sign that it wasn't the right time."

Sylvie looks a little surprised, but then she rests her chin on the palm of her hand and looks at Matt with adoration. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Things went in a completely different direction, didn't they?" she laughs.

Matt nods strongly in agreement. "Well maybe this is how it was meant to happen."

At that moment, Matt feels a light flashes on the side of his face and turns to see that a car with bright headlights is speeding towards the restaurant. Sylvie is watching him, and turns to see what he's looking at. She looks at him in horror as he screams, "Get down!"

She hears a loud crash and the sound of glass shattering and a lot of screaming as she ducks behind the table that Matt has pulled down on its side to make a shield. She closes her eyes tight, bracing for an impact. She feels Matt beside her, his body covering hers in a protective manner. She slowly opens her eyes and meets his concerned stare.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asks, voice laced with worry. 

"No, I'm okay, are you hurt? she asks, searching his face and his body for any signs of injury. He shakes his head.

They both sigh in relief as they stand up from behind the table and assess the situation around them. It seems the middle of the restaurant is completely unaffected, except for a lot of glass pieces on the floor. Only one table in the corner by the window is overturned and the front part of the car is on top of it. Luckily the car didn't make it all the way in through the window. Sylvie asks one of the women standing a few feet away to dial 911, and Matt rushes outside to help the driver.

"I'm a paramedic, is anyone hurt?" she calls out.

She sees a couple of people, just around the crash, with small cuts on their hands and faces from the broken glass, but they're just superficial cuts. Just then she hears someone scream from where the car had crashed through the window and sees that there's a woman sitting beside the car on the floor. She examines her, and finds that she has a deep gash on her forehead but nothing else that's too serious. She grabs a napkin from the nearest table and presses it to her forehead and asks her to keep pressure. The woman looks like she is in her fifties, and she's crying hysterically, trying to say something.

"Ma'am, I need you take a deep breath. My name is Sylvie, can you tell me your name?" Sylvie holds the woman by her shoulders and breathes in slowly and exhales, prompting the woman to do the same.

Matt enters the restaurant and finds Sylvie. "The driver was drinking and driving. I could smell it on him. I think he lost control of his car and crashed in here. He's going to be fine, just a broken nose from the deployed airbag. He even tried to make a run for it after I helped him out." He shakes his head in disbelief. "I used my belt to tie his hands and feet together and asked the valet to keep an eye on him till the cops get here." Sylvie can hear the anger in his voice.

"Let's hope he didn't do much damage, "Sylvie states.

The woman with Sylvie has finally calmed down. "Please, you have to help my husband, I think he's under the table," she says with desperation. Sylvie looks under the car to find the overturned table with the wooden legs broken off, and sees one hand sticking out from underneath.

"Matt!" Sylvie shouts and he sees at she's looking at, eyes widening.

"He looks like he's pinned under the car and table. I have some tools at the back of my truck, I'll go grab them."

"Sir, don't worry, we're going to get you out of here. Matt is a firefighter, he's the best," Sylvie says, as calmly as she can.

She checks for a pulse and it's tachycardic. At least he's alive for now.

"Ma'am, we're going to get your husband out of here, just please give us some room to work," Matt says as he walks back in with a jack and a 6x2 piece of plywood.

By now, everyone in the restaurant has gathered around the car to see what's going on. Sylvie asks them to take a step back to let Matt work.

"I'm going to use this jack to lift the car up a little, and I need you to slide this plywood board under him so that we can pull him out safely," Matt tells Sylvie.

"Sure, just let me know when. His pulse is tachycardic and I haven't had a chance to check his breathing."

Matt places the jack below the front portion of the car, and starts to turn it. The car slowly moves up, and Matt signals Sylvie to get ready to place the board underneath.

Then Matt gets down on the ground and puts his arm under what's left of the table to lift it up as high as he can. Sylvie rolls the man on to his side and slides the board underneath. She asks one of the guys in the crowd to help her move the man out.

"Slow and steady. Okay that's good."

Matt lets go of the table and squats next to Sylvie, where she is working on the victim.

Sylvie presses her ear to the man's chest and frowns.

"His breathing is shallow and I don't hear anything on his right side. I think he has a pneumothorax. How long till the ambulance gets here?"

"They're 5 minutes out," Matt says.

"He has stopped breathing, I think the pressure on his chest was too much, he probably has a few broken ribs too. I need to relieve the pressure now!" Sylvie is in full paramedic mode.

"Okay, what do you need?" Matt asks, trying to help in anyway he can. He really likes this bossy side of her too. But he tries to push those thoughts away for now.

"I need a fillet knife, a bottle of tequila, and a straw."

Matt hurriedly grabs what he can and asks the waiter to get the remaining things.

Sylvie takes the bottle of tequila and preps the fillet knife and the straw. "Matt, can you rip this guy's shirt off?" Matt does as he's told.

Sylvie pours a little tequila on his chest and starts to count down the ribcage, to find the spot. She then proceeds to insert the knife into the space between the ribs, and the crowd gasps in shock.

Sylvie maintains her composure and cuts into his skin. A hissing sound can be heard as the air escapes. She inserts the straw into the incision and the man finally starts to breathe.

"Okay, he's stable for now," Sylvie informs the woman and Matt.

"Oh thank God! I'm so happy the two of you decided to have a date night on the same day as us!" The woman breathes a sigh of relief and embraces Sylvie and Matt in a hug.

Sylvie and Matt share a look, breathe a sigh of relief too and wrap eachother in a tight hug, and the crowd starts to clap for them.

"Nice work, captain!" Sylvie says grinning.

"Back at you, Brett!" Matt replies, beaming with pride.

The ambulance arrives and Sylvie briefs the paramedics on what happened. They thank her for the save and load the man and his wife into the ambulance and ride off.

The restaurant is evacuated, so Sylvie and Matt get some ice cream for dinner and are walking around the block for the rest of the date. They're still high on the rush from saving a life.

"That was one hell of a date, wasn't it?" Sylvie laughs.

"What was I saying about this how things were meant to be?" Matt has a slight amusement in his voice. "We were supposed to be here today on our date, so we could save that man."

"Yeah it was meant to be," Sylvie agrees. "And you're never too far away when someone needs help." Sylvie looks up at him with admiration.

"This will also make a great story to tell everyone about our first date. But I do need your help with something, first." Sylvie smiles teasingly and pulls Matt by his hand towards the wall of a building one one side of the pavement.

"The captain is at your service," Matt says, with a smirk on his face. "How can I help you?" He looks at her beautiful face, completely smitten by her.

"Well a date isn't complete without a kiss," Sylvie says, holding on to the lapels of Matt's jacket, pulling him closer to her.

Matt closes the gap between them, while resting one hand on the wall and snaking the other one around her back, and slowly kisses her. Sylvie holds on to the back of his neck and runs her fingers through his hair. It's a kiss that they had both been waiting for, for more than a year now. They express everything through that kiss, how much they mean to eachother, and how they never want to lose what they have. So it takes them a few minutes to finally pull apart.

They catch their breath while they open their eyes and gaze lovingly at eachother. Smiles of satisfaction spread across their faces. Now that's how all dates should end, Matt thinks. Sylvie was definitely right.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Any feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Also, the only medical knowledge I have is from watching TV shows, so please forgive me :P
> 
> Thank you for reading, and take care.


End file.
